I CAN'T
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: karena seekor burung kakaktua, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata dan segala kemisteriusannya hingga membawa Naruto pada kejadian yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir di benaknya./another NaruHina/AU


**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**ideas : manga 'Bride of Deimos' Yuho Ashibe**

**warning(s) : chara death, typos, AU**

* * *

><p>well, sedikit menambah perbendaharaan fict NaruHina saja sebenarnya sambil mengisi waktu luang. enjoy...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**I CAN'T**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lagi menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya yang pirang itu memang berantakan, tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Sedikit gel penata rambut lah yang menyelamatkannya menjadi lebih rapi. Meski tetap jabrik. Mata beriris biru sapphire-nya menatap penuh binar semangat ke bayangannya di cermin itu dan dibalas dengan binar serupa. Dirapikannya lagi seragam kerjanya. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru muda dan celana panjang biru tua. Lalu diambilnya apron dan memakainya. Dia lebih dari siap untuk memulai hari ini.

Dia lalu bergegas ke depan toko untuk membukanya. Dibalikkannya gantungan di depan pintu kaca hingga tulisan 'OPEN' terarah ke luar. Lalu diperikasanya semua kandang burung yang ada di sana. Ah ya. Naruto sudah menjalankan tokonya ini sejak ayahnya pensiun. Sebelum ayahnya pensiun, dia sudah mulai ikut menjaga toko. Namun sekarang dia sendiri lah yang mengurus toko karena ayahnya, Minato, sudah bosan dan ingin pensiun.

Toko ini menjual segala jenis burung. Juga makanannya dan segala hal yang berhubugan dengan burung. 'Namikaze, Bird Fancier' adalah yang tertulis di atas pintu masuknya. Toko ini cukup terkenal di Konoha. Karena selain satu-satunya toko hewan peliharaan yang mengkhususkan hewan bersayap ini, toko ini juga sudah buka lumayan lama. Sejak kecil saja Naruto sudah bermain-main di toko ini. jadi toko ini seperti sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya.

Naruto sedang memberi makan anak burung di meja tengah toko itu ketika kerincingan di depan pintu berbunyi. Menandakan ada yang datang. Naruto segera menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Selamat da... Ah, Ino." Sapaannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang dikenalnya masuk ke tokonya.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Jawab gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi dan menyisakan poni itu.

"Ohayou.." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

Namun gadis itu tidak balas tersenyum malah agak murung, "Ini, burung kakaktua yang kemarin."

Naruto mengernyit, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Mau kukembalikan saja," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan sangkar berisi burung kakaktua putih di atas meja.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Maaf. Tapi dia bicara yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Ino dengan raut kecewa. Burung kakaktua itu dibelinya karena bisa bicara. Jadi dia tertarik untuk memeliharanya.

"Apa bicara kasar?"

Ino memasang ekspresi ragu, "Itu…"

"Hinata! Tandantangani surat wasiat! Jangan keras kepala! Hinata! Tandatangani surat wasiat!" Burung kakaktua itu bersuara nyaring di tengah toko. Membuat Naruto dan Ino kaget.

"Tuhh.. aneh kan." ujar Ino kemudian setelah burung kakaktua itu diam.

"Eumm…Iya sih." Naruto merasa bersalah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanay canggung.

"Aku kembalikan saja ya." Ino sebenarnya tak tega, tapi itu sangat mengganggu.

Naruto berusaha paham, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Memangnya kau dapat dari mana burung kakatua ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto lalu menjawab, "Beberapa hari lalu ada yang menjualnya."

Ino mengangguk, "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orang bernama Hinata ini. Jadi burung ini mengingatnya."

"Iya juga."

Mereka lalu memandangi burung kakatua itu, lalu Ino mengusulkan, "Apa sebaiknya kau kembalikan pada pemiliknya saja?"

Naruto terlonjak, "Ah iya. Benar juga." Naruto lalu beranjak ke meja kasir dan membuka lacinya. Membuka-buka buku pengunjung dan menelusuri nama-nama. "Alamatnya juga masih ada." Uajrnya lagi.

"Baguslah." Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Aku ingat. Yang mengantarkannya adalah seorang perempuan. Di wajahnya ada cacatnya jadi aku ingat."

"Memang sebaiknya dikembalikan saja, Naruto. Jangan sampai ada pelanggan lain yang mengalami sepertiku."

"Ah iya. Makasih, Ino."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku permisi kalau begitu." Ino lalu beranjak dari toko itu dan keluar.

"Hati-hati!" Teriak Naruto sebelum Ino menjauh.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan van-nya di depan rumah besar itu. Diperhatikannya lagi rumah itu. Rumah bergaya klasik dari kayu dengan beranda kecil. Beberapa jendelanya menghadap jalan. Rumah bertingkat dua itu terlihat sederhana meskipun cukup besar. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun dan jaraknya dengan rumah lainnya agak berjauhan.

Naruto agak mengernyit dan melihat sekali lagi pada kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah itu. Setelah memastikan itu adalah alamat yang benar, Naruto turun dari van-nya.

Pagarnya tidak tinggi, hanya sebatas pinggang Naruto saja dan tidak dikunci. Naruto langsung masuk saja sambil membawa sangkar yang berisi burung kakatua di tangan kirinya. Naruto lalu mengetuk pintunya karena memang tak ada bel.

"Permisi..!"

Agak lama Naruto mengulang untuk memanggil pemilik rumah. Dia juga berusaha mengintip lewat pintu kacanya namun tak dapat melihat apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Seorang perempuan berperawakan tak lebih tinggi dari Naruto berdiri di sana. Rambut hitam indigonya diikat rendah di tengkuknya. Matanya tajam menatap pada Naruto dari balik kacamatanya. Dan berkas urat-urat di sekitar pelipisnya yang dikenali Naruto sebagai cacat menjadi tertutup karena kacamata itu.

"Maaf. Saya Naruto dari Namikaze Bird Fancier." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil memasang senyuman.

"Aku ingat." Perempuan itu menjawab dingin, "Lalu?"

"Apa…di rumah ini ada yang bernama Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Perempuan itu balik bertanya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia tidak menjawab Naruto.

Naruto sambil menunggu jawabannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada lukisan yang terdapat di ruang depan rumah itu. Lukisan seorang gadis berambut indigo tergerai indah sedang membungkuk sambil mengangkat gaunnya sedikit agar tak kebasahan air sungai yang terlihat mengalir lembut di kakinya yang tak beralas kaki.

"Hyuuga Hinata kan? Penyanyi terkenal itu?" ujar Naruto menoleh pada perempuan yang membukakan pintu padanya.

"Itu lukisan nona." Jawab perempuan itu.

"Jadi Hyuuga Hinata, aktris dengan julukan bidadari impian itu…ada di rumah ini?" Naruto bertanya lagi, memastikan, "Lalu Hinata yang disebut burung kakaktua itu adalah…"

"Burung kakaktua itu bilang apa?" potong perempuan itu cepat. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan.

Naruto agak heran dengan perubahan paras perempaun itu, lalu bertanya, "Maaf, anda siapa?" katanya.

"Aku Fuuma Kotohime." Jawab perempuan itu, "Dulu aku pendamping nona. Dan sekarang aku diserahi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus rumah ini."

Naruto bukannya tidak percaya, dia mulai curiga, "Bisa tolong pertemukan aku dengan Hinata?"

Kotohime terdiam sebentar, "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Nona sedang berobat di villa di Suna yang memiliki sumber air panas." Jawab Kotohime datar, "Kamu tau kan, sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini nona sakit dan mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment. Nona memang tidak punya keluarga lagi sejak kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya satu-satunya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Setelah lumayan lama berkecimpung di dunia entertainment dia merasa cukup dan tak mau lagi jadi bahan gossip."

"Jadi Hinata memang tidak di rumah ini lagi?" cecar Naruto lagi. Dia masih belum mau percaya begitu saja. Karena entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Ya." Kotohime menjawab masih dengan datar, "Kau pulanglah. Lukisan itu kalau kau mau kau boleh membawanya."

Naruto merasa tidak bisa membantah lagi. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk balik kanan dan pergi. Naruto akan keluar dari rumah itu ketika suara berisik terdengar dari lantai atas.

"BRAAAK..!"

Naruto berbalik lagi, "Suara apa itu?" tanyanya curiga pada Kotohime.

"Kucing. Burung itu kujual juga karena dia sering berkelahi dengan kucing." Kotohime masih menjawab dengan nada datar. Namun Naruto menangkap kepanikan pada wajahnya.

"Hinata! Tandantangani surat wasiat! Jangan keras kepala! Hinata! Tandatangani surat wasiat!"

Kotohime tersentak begitu juga Naruto. Burung kakaktua itu bersuara lagi. Nyaring. Atmosfer di antara mereka jadi kaku. Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Kotohime. Tatapan Kotohime juga lebih waspada. Mereka saling melempar pandangan curiga dan waspada.

Kotohime lalu menghela nafs, "Karena itu kau kemari ya? Kau pikir Hinata dipaksa oleh seseorang, begitu?" katanya sinis.

Naruto menatap Kotohime dengan pandangan menilai, "Apa bukan kau? Yang mengincar hartanya dan menyekapnya di dalam kamar mungkin?"

Kotohime merampas sangkar burung kakatua itu, "Periksa dulu sebelum kau menuduh yang bukan-bukan!" teriaknya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti Kotohime naik ke lantai dua. Ia akhirnya disuruh membuktikan sendiri apakan Hinata ada di rumah itu atau tidak. Dia benar-benar penasaran kali ini. maka dia harus menjawab rasa penasarannya dulu baru dia pulang.

Kotohime lalu membuka pintu sebuah kamar lalu masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Naruto. Kamar itu redup bahkan gelap karena tirainya tertutup. Naruto memandang ke sekeliling kamar. Terdapat sebuah ranjang di tengah kamar dengan tiang tinggi dan tertata rapi. Tempat tidur itu kosong. Sebuah lampu hias terjatuh dan tergeletak di samping ranjang itu.

"Ini kamar nona." Ujar Kotohime pelan setelah mereka masuk.

"Meoong…" Ada seekor kucing hitam di sana menatap ganas pada mereka. Agaknya kucing inilah yang menjatuhkan lampu hias itu. Kotohime beranjak ke arah lampu hias dan mendirikannya lagi lalu menghidupkannya. Dia memilih menghidupkan lampu alih alih membuka jendela kamar tersebut.

"Ternyata memang kamu ya. Aku sudah bilang jangan masuk kamar nona." Ujar Kotohime pada kucing itu. Kucing itu mengeong ganas padanya dan berjalan menjauh.

Ruangan jadi lebih terang dibanding tadi meski pengap yang ada tidak hilang.

"Tidak ada…." Desis naruto lagi sambil memandang keseluruhan isi kamar. Ada sebuah lemari tinggi, meja rias, buffet, sofa tunggal. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya kecuali suasananya yang gelap dan pengap.

"Sekarang kamu tahu, 'kan?" ujar Kotohime pada Naruto kemudian, "Kalau burung itu bicara yang tidak benar?" ujar Kotohime lagi pada Naruto, sinis.

Naruto tak menjawab. Matanya mendapati sebuah lukisan yang sama persis dengan yang di ruang depan. Lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan memandanginya dengan seksama.

"Lukisan yang sama dengan yang tadi.." desisnya pelan.

Kotohime yang mendengarnya menjawab, "Ini yang asli. Nona sangat menyukai lukisan ini karena dilukis oleh pelukis terkenal."

Mereka mengobrol dan memandang lukisan itu tanpa menyadari kucing hitam tadi masih berada di kamar itu. Kucing itu berjalan ke arah lemari. Lalu karena melihat kain yang menyembul dari dalam lemari ditariknya kain tersebut dengan giginya.

"Ngeoong.."

Kotohime yang pertama kali menyadarinya dan tampak terkejut juga panik. Kucing itu terus menarik kain yang menyembul.

"Hei kamu! Hentikan!" Kotohime berlari ke arah kucing itu sambil masih memeluk sangkar burung.

"BRAAAK." Lemari itu lalu membuka dan sesuatu terguling dari dalam. Sesosok mayat!

"APA ITU?" Naruto histeris karena terkejut.

"Hinata! Tandantangani surat wasiat! Jangan keras kepala! Hinata! Tandatangani surat wasiat!"

Burung kakaktua dalam sangkar itu berteriak lagi. Lebih nyaring.

Kotohime terdiam membatu. Begitu juga Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Lama mereka terdiam. Kotohime lalu terduduk.

"Betul aku yang membunuhnya." Bisiknya.

**Flashback**

"Ayo, Hinata. Jangan keras kepala. Ayo tandatangani surat wasiat ini." ujar Kotohime pada Hinata yang terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Tangan Hinata terikat ke kedua tiang di sudut ranjangnya. Kotohime hanya menatap bosan pada Hinata.

"Dengan begitu kamu tidak akan tersiksa lagi." Tambah Kotohime sambil mengarahkan lampu hias pada wajah Hinata dan menyalakannya hingga cahaya terang terpapar ke wajah Hinata.

"Jangan! Jangan dinyalakan lampunya! Argghh…" Hinata berteriak memohon sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sorot lampu. Matanya tak tahan menerima cahaya lampu itu. Mata Hinata tak bisa menerima cahaya terang masuk ke korneanya. Penyakitnya ini sudah lama dideritanya.

"Dulu kamu memang jenius. Sampai dikatakan sebagai bidadari impian." Ujar Kotohime lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Sekaranag kamu sudah dilupakan. Tak ada yang memperhatikanmu lagi. Penyakitmu hampir mengambil nyawamu, ya? Sekarang kamu tak bisa hidup tanpa perawatanku."

"Hentikan, Kotohime. Kumohon…" Rintih Hinata. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya nyeri.

"Kalau kamu mau menandatangani surat wasiat yang menyerahkan semua hartamu pada pendampingmu yang setia ini, Fuuma Kotohime, aku akan melepaskan ikatan itu!" bentak Kotohime pada Hinata, "Hinata! Tandantangani surat wasiat! Jangan keras kepala! Hinata! Tandatangani surat wasiat!"

Hinata meringis, airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya terus emngalir ke bantalnya, "A-Aku akan tulis! Tolong… Baik, aku akan tulis."

"Begitu lebih baik." Jawab Kotohime sambil tersenyum puas.

Kotohime melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan Hinata. Serta merta Hinata mengelus pergelangannya yang nyeri dan memar. Juga menghapus jejak airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Merepotkan saja. Ayo cepat tulis!" Kotohime menghardik Hinata lagi dan mendekatkan pena dan kertas di atas nampan pada Hinata.

Hinata lalu meraih penanya dan, tanpa diduga Kotohime, melemparkan pena itu ke arah wajah Kotohime. Memang tidak kena dan terlempar hingga ke lukisan dirinya yang tergantung di dinding di belakang Kotohime. Bercak noda darah tertinggal di lukisan itu. Namun goresannya cukup membuat banyak darah segar mengalir di pipi Kotohime.

"Berani-beraninya!" Kotohime berteriak kesal pada Hinata. Lalu berjalan cepat ke Hinata. Hinata tak kalah gesit. Dilemparkannya bantal besar ke wajah Kotohime sehingga Kotohime terjungkal ke ranjang. Namun sebelum Kotohime terjatuh dia sempat menarik rambut Hinata hingga mereka terjatuh berdua ke seberang ranjang.

"BRUUKKK.."

**Flashback end**

"Aku sudah membunuh nona." Kotohime berbsisik lagi dan berdiri.

"Bukan." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" raut wajah Kotohime berubah waspada.

"Kamu bukan Fuuma Kotohime." Naruto berujar pelan namun pandangannya menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

Kotohime, atau Hinata, membelalak kaget, "Apa maksudmu aku ini Hyuuga Hinata? Apa wajah cacat seperti aku ini dapat menyamai bidadari impian?" bantahnya sambil menunjuk pada lukisan di belakangnya

"Kalau orang di lukisan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, berarti dia benar adalah kamu. Lukisan itu sama persis seperti kamu." Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan menuju jendela.

"K-Kenapa…?" Raut panik dan cemas terpapar di wajah putih Kotohime.

"Coba buka kacamatamu." Kata Naruto, "Dan buka tirai ini juga." tambahnya seraya membuka lebar tirai yang tertutup itu. Seketika cahaya terang benderang terpapar ke penjuru kamar.

"Jangan! Aku tak suka terang!" Perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

"KIEEK! KIEEKK! HINATA!" Burung kakatua itu bersuara nyaring lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Memandang penuh perhatian pada sosok lawannya itu, "Aku benar. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata memang aktris berbakat." Katanya seraya berjalan lagi mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku Kotohime!" Dia masih membantah.

"Kalau tidak ada lukisan ini aku tidak akan menyadarinya. Kupikir ini sekedar tinta atau noda darah yang terbang dan menempel di sini." Kata Naruto ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan lukisan itu lagi, lalu berbalik menghadap perempuan itu, "Benar kan, Hinata?" katanya.

Kotohime, atau Hinata, terdiam bisu. Terpakau dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Dia lalu tertunduk dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan linglung.

"Ya..Aku Hinata. Aku… Aku membunuh Kotohime." Ujarnya sambil berjalan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto menatapnya sendu.

"Aku mencekiknya dengan bantal." Katanya lagi sambil membuka ikatan rambutnya, dan tergerailah rambut hitam indigo itu. Naruto terpesona. Bagaimana pun pesona seorang aktris memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Wajah yang tak tertutup kacamata itu membuat Naruto tak berkedip.

"Lalu kamu yang sudah membunuh Kotohime bermaksud untuk hidup menjadi dia. Karena kamu tidakingin bidadari impian ditekan dengan image sebagai perempuan yang memiliki cacat." Ujar naruto sambil memandangi lagi lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu. dia terpikat pada keindahan objek lukisan itu.

"Benar." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Hinata meraih lampu hias yang berdiri di ujung ruang. Mematikannya. Lalu mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa itu tidak boleh?" Teriaknya pada Naruto seraya memukulkan lampu hias itu pada kepala Naruto.

"BUUK!"

Naruto yang kaget tak sempat menghindar. Dia tersungkur ke dinding dengan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, deras.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata! Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun!" ujarnya panik sambil menatap pada Hinata dengan pandangan takut, penuh tanda tanya, terkejut, dan berharap.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk merusak image bidadari impian!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Dan Hinata menghantamkan lagi lampu hias itu pada Naruto. Naruto tak sempat menghindar karena pandangannya memburam. Darah mengalir ke matanya juga.

"BRAAK!" Berkali-kali. Terus menerus Hinata menghantamkan lampu hias itu ke kepala Naruto.

Hingga dilihatnya Naruto sudah tak bergerak dengan darah bersimbah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai ruang kamar itu.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menerima kebaikan hatimu." Desis Hinata. Airmata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil van berhenti janggal di pinggir jurang. Roda depannya ditahan dengan batu dan ranting. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang bernoda darah terkulai lemah di kursi kemudinya. Mati. Lalu seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam indigo menarik ranting tersebut. Mobil itu bergerak maju. Batu yang menahannya menggelinding juga.

"ZRUUUUT…ZRUUUT…" mobil itu meluncur menuruni jurang.

"GRAAKHH!" menabrak bebatuan beberapa kali.

"BRUAAKKHH!" terjatuh dengan keras ke dasar jurang dengan debam keras.

"DHUAAAR!" lalu meledak dengan suara keras dan asap hitam yang mengepul tinggi.

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menatap dari atas jurang belum mengubah ekspresinya. Rambut hitam indigonya bergerak gemulai dibelai angin yang berhembus ringan. Lalu perlahan dia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melemparkan ranting yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

nyaahhh...bagaiamana?

eniwei, hontou ni arigatou yang sudah membaca sampai sini

mind to review?


End file.
